Maximus- An Autobiography of Madness
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: Life is a waste of time, time is a waste of life. Get wasted all the time and you'll have the time of you're life. Here's a story, it ain't pretty. Rated M for alot of bad language, drug use, some violence later on and LOTS of sex later on as well. Terra Branford x OC, Garnet x Zidana, Garnet x OC
1. Speak to Me

**Maximus**

**An Autobiography of Madness**

They said I would never write this story

Well tough shit cause here it is.

Now all I gotta do is remember something

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bollocks can't think of anything. It's a bit hazy in here so let's try and start at the beginning, shall we?

**Chapter 1: Speak to Me **

Hello! Guten tag! Bonjour! Olla! How's it going? Ok good, see you later. Naw I'm only kidding, welcome to the madhouse as they say. Most people say I'm a tad mental and all I'd have to say to them is "Damn fucking right"

Btw I would like to point out that before I tell you my life tale that this story will use a lot of what we could call violent sexual imagery and I just wanted to check to see if anyone was going to be terribly offended by that but you should have seen the M rating and thought as much but in case you're one of those weirdo's who doesnae like sweary words then…ummmmm…fuck off please?

Well anyway I don't care about that and neither should you; this is my story, as Tidus would say. God I fucking hate Tidus, we'll get to him and his gang of gimps soon enough but before we begin this tale let's run a background check.

My name is Maximus Wright, I'm 19, I was born in a city called Alexandria from a wealthy family into years of private higher education and nearly forty (yes forty!) proposed marriages. Yeah that's the funny thing about being born into a high ranking family like the Wrights, is that it's kinda like getting drunk, everybody you meet looks good looking. As in perfect human condition, the guys are all windswept hair and fancy clothes and make all the girls panties wet with a simple hair sweep and the girls dress all classy and proper looking and are all fit as fuck, but they're also pure as fuck so you end up feeling kinda dirty when you harbour secret fuck fantasies about them, not that I do that….much.

My mother, Beatrix Wright was a high ranking knight in the Queen Brahne all female army (girl power?!) of Alexandria and she's one tough cookie if I've ever seen one. I mean she's only got one eye and refuses to tell anyone, even me, about how she lost her eye. Though rumours said it had something to do with a rouge Ing but I don't believe in any of that shit so there's that then.

My family is quite fucked up despite being so rich, my mum married my dad Steiner when she was only 20 and had me less than a year later. My father, Steiner, was a cunt. Plain and simple but we'll get to that shit soon enough and besides he's dead so I know he won't be reading this so it's all cool, anyway she married again to a musician, a man by the name of Richard Wright, when I was only 15. So that's where the Wright comes from, I mean it's not technically my real second name but I'd rather not be reminded of my father.

I'm in fabulous shape I must say. Tall, short spiky ish brown hair, green-brown eyes and a firm build from lots of hard labour and sword training with my mum whenever she had free time. So yeah that was the common build for guys my age in my town and in my school, you'd very rarely see a guy who'd put on a lot of muscle weight because the girls just didn't like that shit I guess, they liked their guys thin. Which you know is perfectly fine with me.

Oh I must tell yah! This will happen quite a lot, where I'll suddenly think of a story to tell you cause that's what I do. It's finny you know, a woman in Treno once said to me "Maximus Wright you're the spitting image of yourself" all I could think was "Well I'm all pleased cause I don't usually look like me till about twelve half twelve in the morning".

But that wasn't the story I was gonna tell you. You know for how fucking awesome I'am sometimes I can be incredibly stupid. I was on the train to Lucis, I can't remember why I was going there, maybe to visit one of my friends from over there or something but I can't really remember. And there was this blind man with his black Labrador guide dog, now this may not seem very strange because I've got my own lab named Monty.

And Monts is one funny dog I tell you but anyway so as I do I'm sitting next to this man and chatting to him whilst on the train and I think he was probably quite surprised that anyone would take the chance to try and talk to him and then it happened.

I thought of something to say as I pulled out my phone and brought a up picture of Monty on my phone and then I said to this blind man "Would you like to see a picture of my dog?"

Yeah let that just sink into your brain for a second; let's just say the rest of the trip was pretty damn awkward. What made it worse was when he was trying to get off at his stop he couldn't find his way to the door and no-one was helping him, people can be right cunts sometimes.

Anyway I was talking to you about what life was like in Alexandria, well for the Queens 50th anniversary of her coronation she wanted to have this giant metal-glass looking tower needle thing built in the middle of the castle, why the fuck anybody would want that I have no idea but never the less.

But anyway they couldn't get it to work for some reason, my mum tried explaining it to me but I wasn't really listening but it has something to do with the interior of the castle being fucked or something. And for months and months and fucking months they tried to get it to work, the coronation came and fucking went.

In the end they had to get the biggest crane in the bloody country to come and fix it and even then it took them fucking ages to get it done and then after all the that the Queen fucking keeled over (as in dead) and the thing was taken down, talk about pointless.

Ok enough beating around the bush let's talk about my life, I mean I assume that's why you're hear unless you're planning to have a wank to all the lewd material promised in this story, don't worry your time will come. I mean that's the funny thing about story's with sex in them, once you find it you'll never read the rest of the book you'll just bookmark it and then go back to it when you're left alone in your room with some tissues, or a sock in my case.

But anyway let me tell you more about my early years because I'm sure you're all dying to know. I was born on the 5th of February on a beautiful snowy morning to the Royal Hospital in the same ward where one of my best friends and future Queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, was born. Yeah trying saying that five times faster, guaranteed headache I tell yeh.

Anyway let's talk about Garnet for a bit cause I got alot to say but we'll go into more detail when we discuss my school years. I love Garnet, I really do. She's an absolutely extraordinary woman, beautiful and kind and always with a smile on her face she literally lights up the room whenever she's around and don't think her being a princess stopped us from hanging out when we were younger.

I don't remember our first meeting very well but it must have been when we were only four or five, in a day-care for young children because you didn't go to school until you were about seven, it was up to the parents to teach you the basics in those days.

I mean we already kinda knew each other before that cause my mum obviously saw her mum every day and to that extent saw Garnet every day. I'd dare say my mum spent more time raising Garnet than me but I don't bare any ill feelings towards her for that, I tried too one day when I was about eight for about five minutes when I didn't respond when she said hi to me, poor girl was in tears and I had to apologise in front of the entire class, I never really did forgive her for that. Kidding

The funny thing about being a princess is that it doesn't make you invincible; Garnet was the only child of the Queen and in the city mostly run by women it was hard for guys and girls to interact without it being awkward as hell. Most guys I knew didn't even know what girls where when we were younger, because in the first few years of primary the classes were separated into either just boys or just girls.

But what I loved about Garnet was that she didn't stand for any of that Social Justice Warriors shit, no she marched up to the first boy she could find (me) and dragged me over to this fucking huge ass play house and basically ordered me to play House with her and so I did, more out of fear than general enjoyment.

We weren't even really friends until one of the boys, who would later be in our high school year, a right wanker by the name of Seifer Rage (try saying that without laughing, I dare you) had stolen this stuffed dog she called Crispy Cake (don't fucking laugh it's adorable) from her, don't ask why he wanted it I just think he was being an asshole for the sake of it. Yeah Garnet liked to come into the boy's area quite a lot when we were younger; I guess she found us more interesting than girls I don't know. But that also led to alot of bullying towards her, from guys and girls.

Anyway even at that age I had a soft spot for girls looking upset and Garnet was quite upset, I mean yeah it seems silly now but when you're younger everything can seem frightening to you and I guess it's the same when you get older. But anyway yeah so I saw what was going on with Seifer and Garnet, she was crying and begging for her dog back and without even thinking what would happen I walked over, snatched the dog from his hand and kicked him in the balls, true story.

Needless to say I got the shit kicked out of me, well at least as much as a four or five year old Seifer could manage before the carers (who'd completely ignored Garnet's pleas I might add, I like to think they bet on when the kids are gonna start trying to kill each other, sick bastards) pulled Seifer off me, I ended up with a black eye which I thought made me look awesome but of course mum was in hysterics and she dragged me away from the day-care screaming her lungs of about what an idiot I was, later turns out Seifer was the younger son of a mafia like family of other blonde headed idiots called The Apostles of the Star (Pretentious? A tad)

Anyway the next day I had to go back and there was me flashing off my black eye making me think I was cool as fuck until everyone avoided me because Seifer had basically threatened everyone in the group to stay away from me. Not that I was that bothered, I was never really the social type but more on that later.

So I'm sitting on my own trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle that was clearly way to advanced for someone my age but hey I was young and trying to act smart when I felt a tug at my arm, I turned to see Garnet holding her dog and blushing, she thanked me for getting Crispy Cake back (Don't laugh I tell you) and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and then sat down next to me.

That was the first kiss I got from her and it wouldn't be the last but she would sit with me and basically watch as I, unsuccessfully, tried to solve this jigsaw which eventually became like our fucking pet project or something. Seriously back then this was some intense shit, seems pretty dumb now yeah sure but back then solving that motherfucker took serious balls and me and Garnet had balls (not figuratively for her of course, trust me I've checked. When she was older of course!) And when we solved we were acting like it was the fucking bee's knees and we've been best friends since.

It's a strange thing being best friends with a girl; like most relationships you either love it or hate it. Really depends on whether you fancy her or not, but when you're young you're not really thinking about things like that, well not in the same level as you do when you in your teens. But Garnet wasn't really a tomboy or anything; she could be very girly and did like doing girl things. But she also liked exploring places, parts of the castle that she wasn't allowed to go to and she'd sneak me into her room (which was incredibly dangerous now that I think about it) to go and explore with her and have adventures.

Yeah that was one of the things people hated about living in the lower parts of Alexandria, the rooftops where always the hang out for young people, I thought it was brilliant. We'd steal people ladders and use them to cross across the city's rooftops, they were all pretty much as the same height and they were always really close to each other so it made traversing between them insanely easy, and you could even reach the castle outer gates.

At first they tried to stop it, but they eventually gave up and it ended up being a kind of tradition for the town, even when the Tantalus come to perform "I Want To Be Your Canary- Live" they'd acknowledge the rooftops viewers (Best way to view a concert by the way). Anyway that was pretty much my early years, going to the day-care every day except weekends until I turned seven and began my first year of school.

For some reason Garnet wasn't allowed to move the same day as me so she had to spend one day in the day care without me, I still don't know how bad she was without me but in all honesty I don't want to. To be honest our relationship was purely platonic until we were about fourteen.

It was around that time that her body started to develop and puberty and all that was starting to take effect, needless to say I started to see just how attractive she was but it would be a few years later before I even thought of trying anything, I mean she is the future queen.

Which of course brought out all sorts of discussions between the parents, I mean you should have seen the way some of them tried to get their son engaged to Garnet. All kinds of weird bribes from people all over the country, even some foreigners who were gonna trade some Golden Chocobos for her! It's some fucked up shit in my opinion, the girl should be able to decide who she marries. I thought that until my mother was asked by the Queen herself if she'd let me marry Garnet.

But to everyone's surprise, including mines, it wasn't my mum who said no but Garnet herself. I'm not gonna lie I was pretty cut up about that and it took a few good years for me to find out why she'd said no but that's for another time.

Anyway as I was saying having a girl, a rich one I may add, as your best friend turned out to be very important for me because I learned a lot more about girls that I ought to should have at that age, I basically knew everything about how girls worked, what made them different from guys when I was about twelve. Hell my first ever kiss was from Garnet, we were both under her sheets during a thunderstorm and she was frightened and had cuddled up against me and then for no reason just kissed me, makes you wonder why we never ended up together huh? Well there's actually a very simple reason for that, two reasons actually.

The other two most important people in my life and that would be Zidane Tribal and Terra Branford.

Till Next Time!


	2. Family Drugs

**Maximus**

**An Autobiography of Madness**

**Chapter 2: Family Drugs**

I was gonna talk to you about school days. A very terrible anime indeed, although it is actually quite amusing when you think about it, I mean he had it coming. That's the funny thing about living in Alexandria the teen community weren't really in touch with the rest of the world, not where like my cousin Sora and his family in Destiny Islands; they were the fucking kings of otaku. Course I wasn't really into that shit either until I moved over there for my final years but we'll get to that shit soon enough, oh boy.

Anyway so I was talking to you in the last chapter about Garnet and how I met her and how shit was quite odd between us, quite bloody odd I tell you. That kiss we had under the sheets on a rainy day wasn't out of love though, more out of morbid curiosity I think on her part anyway, I just sort of rolled with it.

That was something a lot of people I know claim to hate about me, I'm apparently very hard to read. Which is not a bad thing in my opinion, I think the more mysterious you are the more fascinating you could be as a person, especially to girls.

You can never be too careful though. Granted I was very happy to be in Garnet's constant presence on more than one occasion. For example one time she had invited me and my family to her family's summer home for the holidays and everything was fine you know? My mum was obviously there to make sure Garnet didn't get kidnapped or murdered or something.

Anyway so I'm in the main living room, I'm walking past the curtains on the front windows, you know the sort of slider like ones and then I saw it. You that uncomfortable feeling you sometimes get when you're being watched, not by a person but an animal. A particular kind of animal that likes to hide, has eight legs and typical appears when you're so not ready for it?

Well yeah one of those fuckers, at first I wasn't sure whether or not my eyes were playing tricks on me until I saw the legs curl round the flaps of the curtain and it almost looked like it was looking over towards me, it may as well have been pulling a troll face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck" I said very slowly as I felt the hairs on my arm shoot up faster than a man around Christina Hendricks.

"GARNNET!" I screamed and of course she comes rushing in looking all concerned and shit.

"What is it, what's wrong?!" she says and all I can do is point at this mean motherfucker hanging from the curtains and whimper "Thing…get…rid...of..thing!" but of course she isn't having any of my bullshit, she whacks me upside the head then walks over, picks the bloody up and chucks it out the window!

And this thing isn't like a wee critter or something, it's like a fucking donkey with its legs waving all over the place saying "Argh get the fuck off me!" and stuff but she doesnae give a damn, what a great girl.

But yeah stuff like that was pretty common. As we got older though it seemed pretty inevitable we were gonna start drifting apart. Once we started going to proper school Garnet would start taking lessons with some dude known as Doctor Tot, don't know what is was but there was something pretty dodgy about him, maybe it was the nose but I'm not one to judge.

Though these extra lessons where more like lecturers about how to be a proper queen as Garnet explained to me later, sounds boring and it probably was. I don't even want to imagine what it would have been like if I had been the head of my family, thankfully I was the middle child of two brothers and two sisters so I was pretty much free from all that responsible bullshit.

I never really got on with my brothers, Kratos and Alvin, very much when I grew up. The two of them were nearly a decade older than me and didn't really have time, or the patience I imagine, to spend time with their snooty nosed little shit of a brother. Yeah I did a lot of bad things when I was younger, guess I just wanted to stand out. Mind you I don't think taking a shit on the floor is the best way to get attention because it gets you grounded for three weeks. But hey the toilet was busy and I had to go, what you gonna do?

But anyway my brothers while not exactly my best friends where quite entertaining in their own way, I pretty much learned every about sex from Kratos. He would drink this stuff called "Drakenhard" religiously and every time he offered it to me and I said no he'd call me a faggot and say that, in his exact words, "Max this stuff will turn you into a goddamn sexual Tyrannosaur. Just like me". What a legend.

My other brother Alvin was a raging hipster in every sense. He'd listen to shit like opera and go the theatre every free night he had, when he wasn't working in some kind of weird factory, church, sciency place? You know I don't really know how else to describe it, but it smelt weird and no-one asked what they did in there, not sure I really wanna know.

But whatever it was it drove Alvin fucking nuts because he became a very crazy person after he started working there. He was right character when he came home after work sometimes I tell you, he'd come in and he'd act like he was on fucking drugs or something.

He'd walk up and down the corridors like he was in the army or something and bark commands to people, things like "Bark and hare a dare keeps the Grinch away!" or my personal favourite "The Cats pregnant with the local fishmonger, best warn the dog of the impending collateral anal damage" ,what the fuck?

I tell you we were afraid of him at times and at the same time we were fucking worried, cause obviously when a family member starts acting like that you start to worry, course my mum couldn't really do anything so it was up to me and my sisters, Aht and Levy.

Now Aht and Levy, my two younger sisters, they're brilliant. They caught straight away about what was wrong with Alvin. Aht's the younger of the two and she's always on full throttle, like seriously I thought I was fucking too mental for my own good but she takes the cake and eats it.

Both her and Levy dyed their hair bluish green when they were both about twelve, now Levy's only a year older than Aht and two years younger than me and she's probably the most serious women I'd known until I met Terra (getting there!), I mean she knew pretty anytime I'd done something bad, like stolen something or taken drugs and gone somewhere I shouldn't have. She knew straight away, I guess she could read me like a book which I found outstanding because nobody else could do that.

But anyway, so I'm chilling with my sisters and they aren't exactly all Barbie's and My Little Pony by this time, they grew out of that shit when our mum brought us a DVD player and a cope of Twin Peaks and that was fucking us. Funny how far technology has come here in Alexandria, we used to use mist to power our engines but then it just sort of went away and we had to adapt and that's where we invented steam and then electricity and then well you get the idea.

So we're watching a movie called Five Nights at Freddy's which is one of the stupidest thing's I've ever seen in my life. I'm sure you've heard of it so I'll spare you the details but anyway so Aht's shitting herself and is hiding her face in my chest and squealing with fright and I'm pretty bored and I cannie exactly move because believe it or not when you have a women, sister or not sister, with her face buried in your chest and holding into you, it's kinda nice yeah?

Now Levi's not really paying attention, she's too busy studying and reading stuff and swapping styles every three seconds. She wears glasses you see, which I don't actually think she need I just think she wears them to try and make her look intelligent which is completely unnecessary because she's pretty damn clever if I do saw so myself.

So, Alvin comes in. He's obviously been at work and he's clearly fucked out of his head. Now at this point we're all about fed up with his shit so when he comes in Levy marches straight up to him and grabs him by the wrist and drags him into his room and of course he's fucking going mental trying to slap her and wretch his hand away and stuff but she's no having any of that.

She shuts the door and she starts screaming at him about how much of a knob end he's being and how's he's ruining the family name and all that, stuff which I mostly thought she didn't care that much about but hey ho.

But whatever it is she's saying to him is going way over his head because all he's saying is "Bugger off, leave me alone!" but if I know Levy she isn't exactly gonna give up. Then in what I can only call a stroke of fate I opened the door to Alvin's room to see what was happening and it was just at the exact moment that one of the major jump scares of the film and so when I open the door and burst in just as the screamer noise came on at full blast.

Needless to say it scared Alvin shitless, he started screaming and flailing about before he suddenly crashed and started bawling like a little baby. "Ok! Ok! I confess!" he kept shouting and shouting over and over again like he was possessed or something. Eventually he calmed down once we'd turned the film off and got him settled down, Aht fetched him and drink and fetched Kratos who knew better than to ignore Aht's protests, trust me when I say this but Aht's stronger and she looks.

I think that was one of the few time me and my siblings where all the same room together without it being something pre-arranged like a wedding or a funeral. It was quite a surreal experience and I honestly enjoyed it though it was clear Kratos only wanted to know what was happening to Alvin so he could kick the shit out of Alvin himself.

Kratos and Alvin has always been quite close, makes sense of course cause they basically grew up together for ten or more years before my dad and my mum decided to have more kids. Kratos was a big guy like, tall and muscular and not a lot of hair on his head complete with a manly porn tash that made him look more badass than he already did, seriously you do not want to fuck with my older brother.

So anyway you wanna know why Alvin was acting so crazy? Turned out the factory he'd working at had this huge silo that mixed together a variety of different chemicals, there was a sign overhead saying to not sniff the chemical because it was poisonous and well just try and take a guess of what my brother did? Of course the real question was why he did it in the first place.

Unfortunately we never found out, we sent Alvin to hospital and he remained there for more a few weeks at least. By the time he returned home it seemed like he was a completely different person, it seemed like all the life in him was gone. His eyes were like black holes, completely lifeless, like dolls eyes.

It was scary to be honest; he hardly ate and as far as I could tell barely slept. Everyone was worried about him, even my dad who barely acknowledged our presence aside from beating me and telling me how fucking worthless I was, seemed to actually care. That was until he suggested sending Alvin to what was basically a mental hospital.

Oh boy did that make a great dinner conversation.

"You're either crazy or stupid to think that I'm sending my son to St James Steiner" said my mother when dad had tried to break out his suggestion to her, the table froze in place and I locked eyes with my sister and Kratos briefly. I didn't dare look in my father's direction for I could already tell he was fuming.

"YOU'RE SON HAS DISGRACED OUR FAIMLY NAME AND BROGUTH SHAME UPON ALL OF US WITH HIS FOOLISH BEHAVIOUR AND NOW HE IS NOTHING BUT A BRAINDEAD IDIOT!" he roared with enough force to shake the entire fucking building, if my mother was faced by my dad's temper she didn't show it, she never did and I always respected her for that.

I honestly and truly believe that my mum and my dad where happy together when they got married, but even then they had basically been enemies until they had teamed up together during an invasion in the catacombs of the Alexandra Castle from creatures we called the Ing, those thing were pretty damn freaky I tell you.

They were these big black things with lots of legs, they were creatures of darkness and they had apparently dug a tunnel for thousands of miles under the city. It made people scared to go out at night, the Ing where always the bogeymen of our society.

But back to the argument, both my sisters exchanged worrying glances with me. I wanted to try and do or say something comforting to my mum but I knew that if I did then my father would beat me, so I held my tongue. It was times like this that I really wish Garnet was here.

"Steiner, you may think my son is a failure and I understand if he had upset you and damaged your ego but he is also your son and he needs our help" she said in usual calm yet threatening voice, sometimes I swear my mum could be just as intimidating as my dad.

My dad just scowled and silence returned to the table, then we heard a gunshot.

We all just sat there for a second or two just all looking at each other, it was so surreal it was like something out of some kind of crazy dream. My eyes darted between Aht, Levy, Kratos and my mum, waiting for one of them to slump to the ground dead. But it didn't happen and then that's when reality hit me.

"Oh fuck" I said before I darted out of the dining room and up the stairs, with everyone else not far behind me. We all ignored dad's shouts of protest and I reached Alvin's room. I'm not gonna lie I had absolutely no idea what I would find in there but I was praying to every god I knew that my fears weren't true, unfortunately sometimes gods can be right cunts.

My brother Alvin had shot himself.

And just like that I had lost a family member, I don't remember much of what happened after that but I knew at one point I threw up and everyone was crying, weeping and in my mum's case screaming in denial. It was fucking awful.

And to top it all off when my shit for brains father came upstairs and saw what happened do you know what he said? "So he took the cowards option after all" with a smug look on his face. That cunt.

I swear I would have hit him if Kratos hadn't beaten me to it. I think all those years Kratos was holding back whatever hatred he might have had for my father because it was truly one of the most brutal and horrific things I'd ever seen in my life.

The two of them basically tried to kill each other. Aht and Levy screamed as Dad swung at Kratos with his sword, the legendary Excalibur. Kratos dodged and punched my dad so hard in the face I couldn't help but cheer loudly. I regretted it instantly though when Dad turned his attention to me and decided that if he was gonna try and kill Kratos he was gonna try and kill me as well.

Kratos then grabbed him by the arm and backhanded Dad right in the face; he lost his balance and fell down the nearest flight of stairs. It was almost funny in a slap sticky way until I realised that my dad would never let Kratos get away with this, so he ran.

Kratos ran from the house without looking back and that was it. My mother was torn between comforting Levy and Aht or going to her dead second oldest son or tending to her unconscious husband. In the end I took Aht and Levy in my arms and led them away as Mum contacted her comrades from the Queens guard and then had Dad moved to somewhere he could rest but I don't think she really cared.

That night was the stuff of fucking nightmares. In less than ten minutes I'd lost two of my brothers and I could just tell that life was gonna get a whole lot worse when Dad woke up. With Kratos and Alvin gone I'd be the oldest guy in the house and therefore his successor and in case you hadn't figured it out my dad wasn't the biggest fan of me. Oh you didn't?

Well that's for next time


End file.
